1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery module having an improved end plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery module, which may be fabricated by connecting a plurality of batteries, may be an element of a large capacity power supply unit. For example, the battery module may be used as a power source in electric cars.
Battery modules may generally include lithium ion batteries. Performance of the lithium ion battery may rarely degrade, even after repeated charging/discharging operations. However, a negative electrode of the lithium ion battery may expand due to, e.g., movement of lithium ions when the lithium ion battery is charged. Since battery modules may include a plurality of lithium ion batteries, they may expand about 5 to about 10% larger than their original size. Thus, the battery module may be deformed, and accordingly, it may be difficult to attach/detach the battery module to/from a desired location. In addition, electrical resistance of the lithium ion battery may increase. Moreover, when the battery module is used in an electric car, a battery pack including about eight battery modules may be mounted in the electric car, and thus, deformation may become severe.